Our Past and Our Future
by hanaichichan19
Summary: Fio and Arthur, they are twins and adopted by Chaos. They never knew about their past or anything about their parents death. And then suddenly The Fate came and told them that the fate of the world rested on their shoulder. What will they do? Will they save the world or will they destroy it? And what will they do if they knew about their past and the mystery of their parent death?


**Here the new story, or the re-make from Revenge or Help**

**I decided to change the story since my idea for the old one is a bad one**

**So this is the new story but with the same character**

**So I hope you can enjoy it**

**I don't own PJO and HOO**

Chapter one

**Fio POV**

I never knew my past life. I never knew my parents and my childhood. The only thing I knew is my parents die and left me with my twin brother behind. I tried my best to remember but I always got nothing, it's like someone put a barrier in my mind as if to prevent me to remember my past. I let out a frustrated sighed and rested my head on the table in front of me. Arthur my twin brother just looked at me with questioning looks; he put the book in his hand and rested his chin on his hand.

"What's wrong Fio? You have been sighed like that since yesterday" Arthur asked me worriedly.

I lifted my head and looked at his emerald green eyes "I tried to remember our past but I didn't get anything"

Arthur shook his head "You better give up Fio. It's bad to strain your brain like that"

I glared at him "You talk like I never use my brain for anything"

"That's not the point" Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his jet black hair "My point is don't strain yourself over it. If he hid our past from us, he must be have a good reason"

I grumbled and stood up from my chair "I know, but I want to remember our parent, at least their face"

Arthur looked at me sadly "I want to remember them too Fio."

Ignoring him I walked towards the front door and opened it, I quickly covered my eyes with my hand when the sunlight shone so brightly. Looks like Apollo in good mood today; I walked towards the yard and kept walking until I arrived at two big oak trees. I touched the empty air between the tree and my hand touched something, more like the barrier that separate me and Arthur from outside world. Our current father put it there to prevent stranger and god find us. And up until now I never understand why he kept us I this cage. I looked at the sky and closed my eyes, I could felt the wind blew softly and bird chirping somewhere. I felt some deer ran around happily beyond the barrier, and other animal movement in the ground. That's one of my powers I could feel any movement in the air or the ground, so if someone sneaked behind me I always knew who it is; by their movement, scent and energy. Everyone had different scent, different energy and different movement; I mean every person had their own way to walk. I opened my eyes again and stretched myself, today is unusually nice for summer, not too hot but warm.

"Beautiful weather huh"

Without turning I knew that the one who talked is Arthur "Yeah, this is nice"

Arthur looked at the sky and took a deep breath "I wonder what it is like beyond this barrier"

"I don't know, but it must be beautiful and we can meet a lot of person" I said and smiled.

"Someday I want to get out from here and take a short walk on the city that father always mentioned" Arthur said.

Our current father is the one who took us and raised us; he trained us as a warrior and as a child too. But now he's busy somewhere and hadn't come back since last winter. I turned towards Arthur and now he closed his eyes and listened to the nature. Arthur power almost like me, the only difference is he could tamper with people memory while I could heal people. Our power we inherit it from father after he adopted us, we could transform into anything we want but we had limitation, we could only transform for 2 hours and 2 times a day. And we could control almost anything, the wind, earth, water, fire, plant, etc. But of course it will consume our power, a lot of it if we didn't train hard. Also my main weapon is sword and I'm a dual wielder, while Arthur he use huge sword. And because of that my specialty is speed while Arthur is his strength.

"Hey Fio" Arthur called my name.

His voice brought me back to earth and I still staring at him. He laughed hard when he caught me red handed staring at his face.

"What? Are you speechless because I'm so damn handsome?" He grinned at me.

I blushed at his words and punched his arm lightly "No way. I just thinking of something"

Arthur just laughed and he patted my head "Thinking about what? I hope not something dirty"

I slapped his hand "Shut up!" I slapped his hand.

Then suddenly I saw a flash came from our home, I smiled at this and ran towards home. I pushed the front door opened and ran towards the living room. In there I found a man sat on the couch wore black suit, black tie, black shirt, black pants and black shoe, he even wore sunglasses and he had black hair.

"Dad" I said and ran towards him.

The man turned and smiled when he saw me, he stood up and let me hug him. I hug him tightly and took all his scent and warmth, I miss him.

"Whoa Fio calm down a bit" he said and laughed "You could crush my ribs"

I looked up and saw him removed his glasses and looked at my crystal blue eyes "I miss you dad"

Dad grinned and patted my head "Miss you too dear"

"Dad"

I turned and found Arthur smiled at us, Dad opened up his arm and invited Arthur to join us. Arthur walked towards us and he hugged Dad too.

"I miss you guys" Dad said and he pulled himself.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

Dad sat on the couch and he sighed "A lot of things happened"

Arthur expression changed completely, from happy to curious looks "What happened dad?"

Dad rubbed his eyes tiredly "I don't know where to start."

"Dad, tell us, maybe we can help" I said.

"NO!" he yelled and glared at me.

I flinched and mumbled sorry quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell" he said quickly "It just, I don't want you to get hurt"

Dad sighed and he looked at the ceilings "I thought hiding you here will make you safe. But I was wrongs, no matter how strong I am, I cannot changed your destiny"

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Arthur asked "What do you mean by our destiny?"

"Is this connected to our past?" I asked and realized that my hand is trembling.

Dad avoided our eyes "Perhaps"

"What happened back then?" I looked at the floor.

Dad looked at me and then at Arthur "I cannot tell you. Not now"

Arthur looked furious when he heard that "What do you mean you can't?! What are you hiding from us?!"

Dad eyes flashed in anger "Mind your tone with me! You may be my child, but I cannot tolerate that kind of attitude"

Arthur growled and he dropped the subject "Fine!"

Dad sighed and he looked at Arthur worriedly "I know you deserve to know about your past, but this is not the right time"

Suddenly a bright light came from near the barrier, Dad quickly stood up and he ran towards the barrier. I and Arthur quickly followed him, but we stopped quickly when we saw three old women stood there and they glared at Dad.

"What do you want from me?" Dad asked.

"Lord Chaos" the middle one spoke "You cannot hide them anymore; they have to play their role"

"I will not allow that to happen" Dad growled.

"You're the first being" the right one spoke "But that doesn't mean you can interfere with their destiny"

"Their time is drawing closer" now the left one spoke "And you have to let them go"

"What do you want from them?!" Dad yelled at them "Isn't it enough for you to ruin their life?"

"Is it not your concern lord Chaos" the middle one spoke "That had to be happened, that's their fate, their destiny"

Suddenly there's a black sword appeared on dad hands, I flinched when I felt the energy that came from it. It's bigger the anything I would had seen and more powerful than our energy. But still, even when dad's sword appeared, the three old women didn't even flinch; they just stared at the sword.

"You cannot threaten us" the right one said "And you cannot kill us"

"That children have to do it" the middle one spoke "They have to play their role and they have to choose"

"The world fate rest within their shoulder" the left one spoke "The path that they choose, may destroy the world or save it"

After that the three old women disappeared and leave us alone. I cannot hear anything after that, it like those three old women silenced the nature with their presence.

"The Fate"

I turned and found Arthur looked at the spot where those three old women stood, his face is pale and he looked scared.

"The fate?" I cocked my head at him

Than something struck my mind "You mean 'The Fate'"

Arthur nodded and that confirm my fear. I covered my mouth and dropped to the ground. NO way, if The Fate decided to visit us and not even afraid of dad threat, that means something very serious and bad is going to happen and looks like me and Arthur are the center of it.

"Dad, what's going on here?" Arthur asked and he looked worried "What's going on here?"

"I guess we have to do something that will destroy the world or save it" I said but I cannot throw away the ugly image from my mind "What if we chose the wrong choice and we destroy the world?"

Dad turned at us and he still held his sword "Listen to me, this place is not safe anymore for you guys. The gods might already aware of your existence and they began to hunt you. But lucky for us that they still don't know how your appearance, I still can mask your power from them. But remember don't show your power around, use It wisely and the god will not know about you"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and began to afraid to hear the answer.

"I will have to take you somewhere else" Dad said sadly "And I cannot speak or meet you like this, it's too risky and dangerous"

"Are you leaving us?" Arthur asked and he tightened his fist.

"I don't have any other choice son" dad said and he patted Arthur head "It's the best"

Dad looked up at the sky and stared at it "I will send you to camp half blood. Once when you arrived there, they will take you in. But when they asked about your parentage don't say anything, just said that you didn't know about it, and stay low"

"But…but…" I blinked my eyes "What about you?"

"I will hide for now" he smiled sadly "We cannot meet each other for a while but remember I will be always with you, I will always watch over you"

Arthur closed his eyes and he took a deep breath "Fine then. We will follow your order"

"Arthur!" I glared at him.

"Fio, we don't have any other choices" Arthur glared back at me "If dad did that, something really bad is going to happen at us"

"But, why? Why this is happening to us" I shook my head.

Arthur smiled gently and he walked towards me "I don't have the answer right now Fio. But please believe in me and dad, everything is going to be okay"

I looked up at Arthur and stared at his emerald green eyes "Thank…thank you Arthur"

Arthur grinned and he ruffled my hair "That's my lil' sis"

I slapped his hand hard "Don't call me that! We're twins remember"

"Then" Dad clasped his hand "Are you ready?"

**Arthur POV**

When I finished pack everything I headed towards the living room, there I found dad sat on the couch and he lost in his own thought.

"Arthur don't just stand there" Dad said without looking at me "Come and sit here"

I nodded and sat right next to him, dad lifted up his head and he smiled when he saw me.

"When I first found you, you just a little boy" dad smiled at his own word "You were crying while Fio hide behind your back."

"I wish I could remember that day" I said and looked at my hand "Dad, please tell me what happened at that day? What happened to our parents?"

Dad avoided my eyes "Arthur, is it not the right time."

"Then when? When you will tell us" I said and looked at dad.

Dad sighed and he rubbed his eyes "When the time is right, trust me if I told you now, something bad is going to happen"

"Fine then, I guess I have to believe in you" I said and tried to sound confident.

"Once again I'm sorry" Dad said to me and he smiled sadly.

"It is okay dad" I said "You have your own reason not to tell us about it"

Dad nodded and he patted my head "Thank you my son"

But then just to ruin everything Fio came in and she made quite a noise. I saw her dragged a suitcase noisily and she kept cursing in various language. I just stared at her while she busy dragging her suitcase towards me and dad.

"Arthur!" Fio called me "A little help here!"

I sighed and covered my face with my hands "Coming!"

I stood up and helped her carried her suitcase, when I dragged it I almost cursed. The heck, her suitcase is freaking heavy.

"What is this?" I exclaimed "Do you bring a stone?"

Fio crossed her arm and looked at me with a pity look in her eyes "Arthur, I am a GIRL" she said and emphasized at the word girl "So I think it normal if I have a lot of stuff that I have to bring"

"Yeah, I realized that" I rolled my eyes "But why is so freaking heavy? Did you bring you wardrobe too?"

"No, I bring my table!" Fio yelled at me sarcastically "Of course not silly, I only bring my clothes, shoe toiletries, jacket, and stuff like that"

"Just bring the important stuff!" I yelled back at her.

"All of that important!" Fio glared at me and she seemed angry.

I sighed and continued to drag her damn suitcase "Whatever" I mumbled "It's hard to argue with you, Your Thickheadedness"

"What did you say?" Fio looked at me while crossed her hand.

"Nothing important" I mumbled.

"Okay guys, that's enough" Dad decided to but in before we roasted each other alive and destroy the house.

Dad walked towards us and he look a bit sad "I will miss this thing. The sight of you two bicker at each other"

I and Fio stopped bickering and turned to see our Dad, he smiled at us and he patted our head gently.

"Are you ready guys?" he asked.

Me and Fio nodded together, Dad smiled at us for the last time and he closed his eye while put his hand on our head. He said something in ancient language and a bright light enveloped us, after that he said something again and now a bright light enveloped us all, a black hole appeared in front of us and sucked all of us. The last thing I remember is our living room and Dad scent.

-Line Break-

I didn't know how long I have been unconscious, because when I opened my eyes I saw an unfamiliar ceiling. My brain still fuzzy so it took a long time to process what happened to me and Fio. I woke up slowly and tried to process my surrounding, I saw a lot of beds and medicines line up in a shelf. And I saw Fio slept peacefully on the bed right next to me.

"So, you already up"

I jumped from my bed and quickly changed into my fighting scene. I saw a boy around my age and he held his hand up, he has blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and tanned skin.

"Whoa, calm down there" the boy said.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked menacingly.

"My name is Will Solace" the boy said calmly "I'm Apollo son, and you're at the Camp Half Blood Infirmary"

"Camp Half Blood" I cocked my head.

"We found you near the border" Will explained "You with um, your friends right there were unconscious when we found you"

I sighed and my body began to relax, so that's mean Dad managed to bring us here.

"Thank you" I said "My name is Arthur Whitfield" I turned to Fio and walked towards her "She is not my friend, she is my sister, well more like twin sister her name is Fiona Whitfield"

"And who is your godly parent?" Will asked.

"We don't know about it" I said "We moved around a lot, we didn't even know our mortal parent"

Will looked at me, especially my eyes, maybe he tried to guess whether I'm lying or not, to tell the truth half of it is a lie and it's true that I didn't know about my parent, since my memory about them is disappeared. Will finally tore his gaze from my eyes and he sighed heavily.

"I guess they kinda forgot to claim you" Will said sadly "Even though they swear on the river Styx that they will claim their kid" and then out of nowhere I heard thunder clapped somewhere.

Crap, I thought. Dad what should we do about it. The god and goddess must be claimed their children, but since we never had a godly parent or maybe we forgot about it, how we explained that kind of things. When I started to get panicked I heard a moan and somebody woke up, I turned and find Fio already up,

"Arthur? Where are we?" she asked me.

"Camp Half Blood" I answered quickly.

"Oh, I see" Fio nodded and she jumped from her bed and stretching herself.

"Nice to meet you Fio" Will said and Fio quickly spun around, only to find Will looked at her with amused looks.

"Um, well, this is awkward" Fio said "I didn't see you there"

Will laughed at Fio word "It is okay Fio"

I pulled Fio arm and whispered at her "Fio, we got a trouble here"

Fio head snapped at my direction "What kind of trouble?"

I explained to her that the god and the goddess already swore to the River Styx, and I heard thunder clapped somewhere even though the sky is clear, that they will claim their kids. Fio opened her mouth and she closed it again. And then suddenly something glow above our head, it's a set of scales, I gaped at that while Fio just stare at it with empty looks.

"Nemesis" Will crossed his arm "The goddess of balance, justice, retribution, and vengeance"

"Well, um Nemesis" Fio said slowly "She is our godly mother"

"It's weird though, you're nothing like their kids" Will said and examined our appearances.

"Uh, really" Fio said and hastily combed her long brown hair with her hand "I don't know about it either"

Will wanted to say something but decided to keep it himself; I bet he still didn't believe that I and Fio are Nemesis kid.

"Follow me guys" Will said "I want you to meet our cam Director and you better now pissed him off"

**So what do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Anyway give me review about it okay**

**And see you on the next chapter**


End file.
